


The Beginning Of A New Career

by SocialOutsider



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Gen, POV Male Character, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: Deeks becomes an NCIS Special Agent. Drabble/oneshot.





	The Beginning Of A New Career

**Author's Note:**

> Apologizes for the shortness/abrupt ending of this drabble but writers's block is proving to be a pain.
> 
> This fic also reflects an event that may or may not ever happen in the show itself but given that Deeks has expressed no interest in ever becoming an NCIS Special Agent, I believe that this can be regarded as non-canon.

He looks at the badge resting in his hand and runs his right thumb along it.

He'd always dreamed of this becoming a reality but he'd never been comfortable with it.

Not until now.

It was hard to believe this had come true.

But it had.

At long last.

In the past, he was a Detective in the Los Angeles Police Department who had no friends with even his colleagues publicly expressing their dislike of him.

He had nothing good going for him.

No girlfriends.

No hope.

Nothing whatsoever.

Then NCIS came into his life and everything changed.

_Forever._

Now, nine years later, he's older and a Hell of lot wiser than he used to be.

Which feels good.

It really is.

Still examining the badge, he finds himself smiling as the realization finally sinks in.

As of this moment, he's no longer Detective Marty Deeks of the Los Angeles Police Department.

No..

Because from this moment on, he's NCIS Special Agent Marty Deeks.

And it's a great feeling.

It really is.

**Fin**


End file.
